Ruxomar
In the land of JNation, one can find the country of Ruxomar. Ruxomar is said to have descended from the once great empire of Miran. Today, Ruxomar's musically inclined people are known for their intense research of Astronomy and Biology. Ruxomar is one of the most neutral countries on the continent. They may have some questionable ideals, but are well respected. History When the great empire of Miran still existed, the present people from Mutrimurad and Ruxomar lived together as one. The Miranians were a peaceful empire that ruled nearly all present day JNation. It wan't until the Last Great Miran War took place when the empire's people split. There were dozens of clans, not necessarily agaisnt each other, just trying to survive. This particular clan, the Renegades, wanted to escape to the northern lands, so they migrated near the area of current day Ruxomar. They made camp. They heard the news of the fall of Miran in 4E:1. Without the great empire to turn to, they soon ran low on food. They had little options because of the few citrus trees around, and the underground caves that were in many places in the area. They had no choice but to turn to cannibalism. The already small clan split up even more to avoid getting eaten. This continued for another two hundred years. This time era came to be known as, Redblood Revulsion. The Renegades would've gone extinct, if it hadn't been for the help of a foriegner. It is speculated that this man had come from the desert in the south. He called himself Henry Rockafeller, but the people called him "Η Μεγάλη Αγρότης," Greek for The Great Farmer. Rockafeller helped the tribe of the to-be Ruxomarians the ways of farming. He taught them secret farming techniqies that help to prevent crop loss during the winter, and more produce in the summer. Their farming techniques are dubbed an old and very protective secret. It is unknown whether or not Rockafeller stayed in Ruxomar. During the next 100 years, The Time of Peace, everything was in order. While there wasn't an established civilization, the people had banded together and in 4E:310, the city of Dagrun was founded. Not long after a group of tribe members left to form another city, in 4E:325, the city of Darude was founded. In 4E:330, everything changed when the True-Blood Miran Tribe attacked. Before the attack, the people of Dagrun and Darude had speculated that there were people who had survived the fall of the Miran Empire, the last of the Mirans, but they were not what Miran used to be, they were renegades, just how the Renegades clan used to be, but worse. This war, the Last Great Miran War, lasted for 50 years. The True-Blood Miran tribe refused to give up until every last one of the old Renegades tribe's descendants was dead. The two tribes had agreed to a type of peace in 4E:380. The peace was short lived because in 4E:383, the True-Bloods attacked again. The Last Great Miran War continued, and lasted for another 100 years. During the war, the Renegades had to step up or be destroyed, so they created the Monocles, Ruxomar's oldest military in 4E:390. The Battle of the Monocles had ended the war in 4E:483. Not much is known about what happened thereafter. The people of Dagrun and Darude had met up to discuss creating a nation after the discovery of Weston in 4E:400. It took a long time to create a balanced system. Some of the people wanted to preserve what Miran once was centuries before, but others wanted to let go of the past and create a new, unlike anything seen before. The meetings continued with some of the lands' greatest people. The groups came to a consensus that the arts would be the largest cultural influence in the nation. Creative writing, acting, music-playing, and painting would be the largest influence anywhere. The first school of art opened up in 4E:457 named The Arts Of Gallifrey. For a ten year period after the school was made, the people began to educate themselves with the help of the school. In 4E:467, the first art college was opened named Citadel College. For three years, the development of the nation was halted due to a severe drought that dried up many of the land's crops. 500 people perished because of the food shortages, but then in 4E:470, the long process of creating a nation continued. Communities had been starting, and the people acted as if the land were a country already. The residents of the land began to nickname the land Ruxomar, which meant survivor in the old Miran language. This name caught on with the legislators and soon, they as an entire country named it Ruxomar in 4E:480. Despite the fact that the country had been named, there was still work to do. The college had been well developed by then, so when the creative genius Amber Carosella composed The Song of Gallifrey, the people of Ruxomar knew that that song was destined to be part of something greater, so on April 20, 4E:484, the first national holiday was created, Gallifrey Day, named after Carosella's legendary creation. The very first celebration didn't take place until 4E:485, when Carosella orchestrated the first performance of the song with the help of 10-year-old siblings, Susan Foreman and her twin brother Lycirus Bachelor as the first singers, they were also the first and only pair of twins to ever sing the song. Every year since then, no girl has ever been able to match up to the performance of the twins. For the next five years, the people of Ruxomar had been raising their spirits with the new inventions of various instruments. The development of the country continued, and tensions between legislators raised, but in 4E:490, 15 year old Lycirus Bachelor made his way to the Citadel building in Dagrun. The former first singer had become a master of all of the arts, which included: painting, creative writing, over 20 instruments, and theater. One of the most renowned and respected people from the country, he stepped up to provide what previous legislators could not: a fresh mind. Over the next five years, Lycirus solved every issue that was handed to him. He fixed the systems for currency, agriculture, marketing, music productions, and so much more. It was Lycirus who changed the entire government system into something compatible, reliable, and stable. He even issued a few scout teams in August 4E:495, who then discovered the countries of Acacius and Mutrimurad East and West of Ruxomar. Ideals Cannibalism- Ruxomarites believe that after the age of 65, a person had been used all up. At age 64, the planning process takes an entire year. During that year, the elder writes an autobiography, a life song, forges a Death Dagger, and chooses who kills and who eats what. It is considered a high honour to be eaten by your own family. Basic “Servant” Rights- “Servants” cannot vote, but do get free housing and food in exchange for lifetime labor service. “Servants” also do not get their bodies eaten by their families; they are eaten by their “Masters.” Servants meaning slaves, but calling them servants to not anger Jason. Religion Tolerance- Ruxomarite’s beliefs range from the different religions all around JNation. Gender Equality- Equal pay for men and women. Both genders can own property, go to court, and can be admitted to the military. Government System Each government has its own name, Ruxomar's government is called Timelord Governmenthttp://planetgallifrey.blogspot.com/2008/01/time-lord-government.html Military The Monocles: Established in 4E:390. Resources * Iron * Gold * Silver * Citrus Fruits * Lumber * Copper * Carrots * Potatoes WIP Music Ruxomar is best known for their music. It is rumored that anyone born in Ruxomar will be talented in one of many Musical Arts. 90% of the greatest musicians originated from Ruxomar. The oldest and most well known song in Ruxomar is: The Song of Gallifrey. Instruments * 4 String Violin * 5 string Guitar * Wooden Flutes * Clapsticks * Triangle * Wood Block * Bongos * Dhol * Piano * Bugle * Flugelhorn * Hotchiku * Kazoo * Octavin * Saxophone * Siku * Swordblade * Throat Singing * Toasting * Trumpet * Tuba * Venu * Xun * Yodel * Biwa * Cello * Chapman Stick * Diddly Bow * Dutar * Fiddle * Gehu * Harp Guitar * Kora * Koto * Igil * Huluhu * Kadlong * Lute * Mandolin * Mandore * Oud * Pipa * Sitar * Ukulele * Viola * Zither * Tro * Tres Ocarinas are the only instrument that are banned in Ruxomar. The penalty for being in possession of one is life in prison or death by guillotine. National Holidays April 20- Gallifrey Day: Every year, the residents of Ruxomar gather at their town centers and together sing The Song Of Gallifrey at twilight until the stars shine above. The song lasts two hours and the following celebration lasts until the next morning. Every year, the day after the celebration, a 9 year old girl is selected to sing at next year's Gallifrey Day. For the next year, the girl is trained in order to sing the song perfectly. Two days before the celebration begins, the girl goes into a 48 hour no speak period. She is not allowed to speak, and typically spends 30 hours sleeping. September 12- Freedom Day: This was the day that Ruxomar was created many many many years ago. Families will usually gather in fields and watch the burning of Rassilon. The Burning of Rassilon is when a hay stuffed figure is burned, usually with letters and notes. The smoke sends these messages to Rassilon in the skies above. November 23- Lycirus Day: This day is celebrated for the founder of the country, Lycirus B. Bachelor. The Seal Of Rassilon is hung on doors to show gratefulness. The current ruler is his descendant, Lycirus B. Bachelor, who happens to share many characteristics with. Category:Countries